vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
ARSLOID
Kanō Akira '''jest japońskim VOCALOID 4, który został wydany przez YAMAHA we współpracy z UNIVERSAL MUSIC JAPAN jako '''ARSLOID (アルスロイド). Jego debiut jako głos prywatny odbył się 16 czerwca 2015, natomiast do komercjalnego użytku został wydany 23 września 2015. Historia 16 czerwca 2015 pojawiła się informacja, że członek grupy ARSMAGNA będzie dawcą głosu dla nowego projektu VOCALOID.http://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000116675 Zostało wydane także demo i ilustracja promocyjna. Firma nie była pewna czy bank brzmień zostanie kiedykolwiek wydany do użytku publicznego. Jego głos został wykorzystany do filmu tanecznego "食悦パラサイト", w serii limitowanej drugiego singla DVD B of ARSMAGNA's "夏にキスしていいですか？" Ukazał się on 24 lipca za pośrednictwem Universal Music.https://net.vocaloid.com/articles/arsmagna 30 lipca ogłoszono, że zostanie on wydany do użytku publicznego. Od tego dnia do 13 sierpnia klienci mogą kupić w przedsprzedaży fizyczny pakiet startowy ARSLOIDA, natomiast wersja do pobrania będzie dostępna dopiero w dniu wydania - 23 września.http://store.universal-music.co.jp/fs/artist/pdzj1044 Ujawniono, że będzie on posiadał trzy banki brzmień - podstawowy oraz dwa rozszerzone, Bright i Soft wraz z funkcją Cross Synthesis.https://net.vocaloid.com/articles/arsmagna Koncept Arsloid jest Vocaloidem reprezentującym Akirę Kanō, członka grupy tanecznej ARSMAGNA. W jego biografii został opisany jako osoba z "silnym poczuciem obowiązku oraz bardzo żywotna. Jest pierwszy skory do bójki i zawsze posiada świeże rany. Ma bardzo dobry refleks i jest bardzo popularny, stroniąc od próśb o pomoc z różnych klubów, zaczynając oczywiście od jego specjalności - koszykówki. Z drugiej strony, ma też swoją niezręczną i łatwo wpadającą w samotność osobowość. Od czasu do czasu zdarza mu się krzywda z powodu kawałów, które nie mają złych intencji."http://www.vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/60962-arsloid-new-japanese-male-vocaloid/ Jego urodziny przypadają 5 sierpnia, a jego grupa krwi to O.http://ars-magna.jp/chara/ Etymologia Jego imię jest połączeniem pierwszej części nazwy ARSMAGNA oraz przyrostka -loid. Wygląd Projekt Arsloida opiera się na mundurku szkolnym grupy idoli 2D z fikcyjnego "Chronos Senior High School". Relacje *Sou Izumi: Członek grupy ARSMAGNA, kolega *Park Witt: Członek grupy ARSMAGNA, kolega *Tatsuki Sakakibara: Członek grupy ARSMAGNA, kolega *Kento Kurou: Członek grupy ARSMAGNA, nauczyciel Cechy głosu jakie zauważono *Produkt zapewnia silny i ostry młody męski głos o wysokim zasięgu. *Jego głos ma doskonałą kompatybilność z szybkimi utworami. *Ponieważ cały pakiet jest zaprojektowany tak, by działał lepiej w szybkim tempie, nie nadaje się do powolnych, miękkich gatunków muzycznych. *Został wyróżniony jako przykład Vocaloida z wyjątkowym talentem wokalnym, który zawdzięcza możliwości delikatnego edytowania głosu za pomocą rozszerzeń biblioteki. Był jednym z pięciu wokali rekomendowanych przez vocaloidowy personel z pięćdziesięciu wokali, które sprzedawali z tego powodu. Problemy z oprogramowaniem jakie zauważono *Wszystkie banki brzmień w pakiecie wytwarzają lekko metaliczny dźwięk, którego można się pozbyć za pomocą dodatkowego strojenia. Szczegółowe informacje o voicebankach Głos podstawowy Jasny, wesoły głos, który ma nie być zagłuszany przez muzykę. Został zaprojektowany jako "rdzeń", który łączy pozostałe dwa dodatkowe banki brzmień. *Ostrość wokalu tworzy mocną i wyraźną wymowę, która jest stabilna zarówno w niskich, jak i wysokich rejestrach. *To jedyny pełny bank brzmień pakietu i ma najwyższą jakość z trzech wokali. *''Z tego powodu od wydania VOCALOID 5 zaleca się, by producenci chcący kupić ARSLOID'a koncentrowali się tylko na tym voicebanku.'' BRIGHT Jest energicznym i bardziej nosowym głosem, który pozwala ARSLOID'owi śpiewać szybsze piosenki. Według Yamahy oba rozszerzenia zostały stworzone, by lepiej korzystać z XSY. W rezultacie BRIGHT nie jest zalecany jako główna biblioteka głosu, bo jego intencją jest analityczna adaptacja danych. *Ten voicebank brzmi młodo i żywo. Słychać w nim bardzo wyraziste emocje. *Ma szerszy zakres i umożliwia płynną zmianę nut. *W wyniku mocy głosu, ekspresja i ton są bardzo nosowe, zwłaszcza w wysokich tonach. *Pod względem jakości ten bank brzmień jest jednym z najgorszych wokali VOCALOID 4, a także najgorszym jaki kiedykolwiek sprzedano komercyjnie ze względu na ograniczoną zawartość biblioteki. *Ze względu na niedostatek próbek, wiele fonemów kończy się nagle, dając niepożądane wyniki. Ponieważ ten wokal brzmi bardziej żywo w porównaniu z voicebankiem Soft, wyniki te są znacznie bardziej zauważalne. *Najbliższe jemu wyniki osiągają wokale z generacji pierwszej. *Po zaimportowaniu do VOCALOID 5, cel wokalu zostaje utracony, a zatem ze względu na liczbę brakujących dźwięków głos staje się jednym z najniższej jakości voicebanków w V5. Dlatego użytkownicy, którzy chcą kupić ten pakiet do użytku w VOCALOID 5, muszą o tym pamiętać. SOFT To spokojniejszy głos, który pozwala ARSLOID'owi śpiewać piosenki z wolniejszych gatunków muzycznych. Według Yamahy oba rozszerzenia zostały stworzone, by lepiej korzystać z XSY. W rezultacie BRIGHT nie jest zalecany jako główna biblioteka głosu, bo jego intencją jest analityczna adaptacja danych. *Ma łagodny, bardziej relaksujący ton w porównaniu z oryginalnym bankiem brzmień. *W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich "miękkich" vocaloidowych voicebanków, "SOFT" ARSLOID'a nie jest precyzyjnie zaprojektowany tak, by być bardziej szepczącym lub delikatnym głosem. *W porównaniu do BRIGHT, ten bank głosowy bardziej przypomina oryginalną bibliotekę ARSLOID'a. *Wokalowi brakuje wielu dźwięków dwu i trój-fonowych, ma tylko podstawowe dźwięki potrzebne do stworzenia języka japońskiego. Powoduje to, że silnik VOCALOID wypełnia większość luk własnym szumem. *Zarówno wolne tempo, jak i płynność są uważane za niezbędne do ballad i innych wolniejszych gatunków muzycznych. Jednak ze względu na ogólny brak gładkości voicebanku Soft i wysokie zalecane tempo 80BPM, istnieją znacznie lepsze wokale nawet w VOCALOID 2, VOCALOID 3 i VOCALOID 4. Opisywany głos jest w szczególności jednym z najgorszych vocaloidowych wokali obejmujących ten gatunek. *Pod względem jakości ten bank brzmień jest jednym z najgorszych wokali VOCALOID 4, a także najgorszym jaki kiedykolwiek sprzedano komercyjnie ze względu na ograniczoną zawartość biblioteki. *Ze względu na niedostatek próbek, wiele fonemów kończy się nagle, dając niepożądane wyniki. Jednak w tym banku głosowym jest to nieco mniej słyszalne niż w przypadku Bright. *Najbliższe jemu wyniki osiągają wokale z generacji pierwszej. *Po zaimportowaniu do VOCALOID 5, cel wokalu zostaje utracony, a zatem ze względu na liczbę brakujących dźwięków głos staje się jednym z najniższej jakości voicebanków w V5. To samo tyczy się banku brzmień Soft. Informacje o produkcie Odniesienia Linki *Oficjalna strona ARSMAGNA Galeria Nawigacja Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid 4 Kategoria:Powiązane z Alsloid Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Męskie głosy